Play it Again, Sam
by fleurdeelis
Summary: My first take at a fanfic. This is inspired by the book Dream on, Amy by Kate Andrews. It's one of the series of her Making Friends compilation.
1. Cast of Making Friends

Disclaimer: Only **Delilah** belongs to me, the rest sadly belongs to Kate Andrews.

**The Cast of M.a.k.i.n.g F.r.i.e.n.d.s**

**Alex Wagner**

Age: 16

Looks: Light brown hair, blue eyes

Family: Mother died when she was a baby; lives with her dad and her brother Matt, aged 18.

Likes: Skateboarding; her family and friends; wearing baggy T-shirts and jeans; being adventurous; letting her feelings show!

Dislikes: People who makes fun o her skateboard, her brother or her dad; dressing smart or girly; anything to do with Math or Science; dishonesty

**Carrie Mersel**

Age: 16

Looks: Long dark hair – often dyed black! Hazel eyes.

Family: Awful! No brothers or sisters; very rich parents who go one about money all the time.

Likes: Writing stories; wearing black (drives her Mum mad!); thinking deep thoughts; Sky's parents and their awesome houseboat!

Dislikes: Her full name – Carrington; her parents; her Mum's choice of clothes; jokes about her hair; computers

**Delilah Morgan**

Age: 16

Looks: Long brown hair; dark eyes

Family: Dysfunctional! Divorced parents, lives with her Mum and older sister Debbie, aged 19 but stays with her Dad during the summer.

Likes: Writing for the school paper; taking part in one of Sky's activist petitions (especially when it concern animal rights); photography; movies

Dislikes: Having to shuffle between her Dad and Mum; when Debbie gets all know-it-all on everyone; being in a dilemma

**Sky Foley**

Age: 16

Looks: Light brown skin, dark hair, brown eyes

Family: Crazy! Lives on a houseboat with weird parents and brother, Leif, age 11.

Likes: Shopping; trendy gear; TV; pop music; talking

Dislikes: Her parents' bizarre lifestyle; having no money; eating meat

**Jordan Sullivan**

Age: 16

Looks: Floppy fair hair, green eyes

Family: Uncomfortable! Four big brothers – all so brilliant at sports he can never compete with them.

Likes: Drawing! (especially cartoons); basketball (but don't tell anyone!); playing sax (badly!); taking the mickey out of his brothers

Dislikes: Being "baby brother" to four brainless apes; Sky when she starts gossiping

**Sam Wells**

Age: 16

Looks: Native American; very dark hair; very dark eyes

Family: Confusing! Both parents are Native American but have different views on how their kids should look and behave; one sister, Shawna, aged 19

Likes: Skateboarding with Alex; computers (especially surfing the Net); writing for the school paper; goofing around

Dislikes: The way his friends dump their problems on each other; his parents' arguments

**Amy Anderson**

Age: 16

Looks: Sickeningly gorgeous blonde hair; baby blue eyes (yuck!)

Family: Spoilt rotten by her Dad, which worries her Mum; two elder sisters.

Likes: Having loads of expensive clothes; making other people feel stupid; Matt (Alex's brother) – she fancies him; being leader of The Amys – her bunch of snobby friends.

Dislikes: Alex, Carrie and Sky! Looking stupid or childish.

**Mel Eng**

Age: 16

Looks: Black Hair, dark eyes

Family: Nice parents who work very hard to do their best for Mel

Likes: Her Mum and Dad; her friends – but should this be The Amys, or Alex, Carrie and Sky! Standing up for herself; reading horror novels

Dislikes: Amy, when she's rotten to other people; worrying about who are her real friends


	2. Prologue: Sam Wells's Political Diary

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: This is not my original work.

**Sam Wells's Political Diary**

This is it. The time has come again. Only this time, I am fully prepared for what's in store for me. I remember the last time I ran for Treasurer of the Student Council back at Robert Lowell Middle School. It was a brutal fight, to say the least. (We were dealing with The Amys after all. Anything less than brutal when it comes to them would be an understatement.) Now, even in high school there is no difference at all. Amy Anderson and her minions (Aimee Stewart and Mel Eng) still rule the school. Only this time, it's worse. This is not middle school anymore. This is high school. The stakes are higher. If I can get myself into RLHS Student Council, I have all the resources within my grasp to change the school for the good of all the student body.

I know I have to do this. I cannot let The Amys get in my way. Otherwise, the school will not be educating themselves. Instead, they will engage in talks of the latest movies or what color nail polish should be accepted for homeroom. I cannot let that happen.

I know The Amys are eying the top seats of the Student Council, just like they did back in middle school. Both the school paper and the Student Council were infested by them. History will not repeat itself.

I know what I must do.

It is time I take the President seat from Amy Anderson. This is not middle school anymore. It's high school and things work differently now.


	3. Delilah's First Day

**New term**

Disclaimer: I'm not Kate Andrews but I do own Delilah and Debbie Morgan. wink

Delilah Morgan stared at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily. It will be her first day at Robert Lowell High School and she is not looking forward to it. She thinks it's unfair that she has to start her sophomore year in a new and unknown high school. Ever since her parents got a nasty divorce four months ago, her life has been pretty much unfair most of the time. It is amazing how much of a drastic change four months had made to her life.

Her Mum had made an authoritative decision to move to Seattle despite many objections from both Delilah and her older sister Debbie. She was very angry at her Mum for separating her from her friends back in New York but deep down, she understood the reason behind her Mum's decision to move halfway across the country. Away from her Dad. As easy as that.

_Knock knock._

Delilah opened the door to find Debbie standing in the hallway wearing a smart olive shirt with a short khaki skirt. "Your back-to-school gear?" Delilah snorted.

Debbie sighed. "I just hope everything will be great on my first day. College is very different from high school, you know."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "So I've heard... about a million times." She sat down at the edge of her bed. "But," she added. "Nothing can be worse that high school and all those ridiculous cliques. One wrong move and you are categorized under Social Outcasts."

Debbie went to the full length mirror to check her appearance. "I take it that you are not looking forward to school, eh?"

"It'd be cool if I can continue high school back home. You are so lucky to start high school with people you _know. _I know no one here. We didn't even get to spend our summer getting to know people because we were busy unpacking."

Debbie turned from the mirror to face Delilah. "Don't worry, my advice is to just be yourself. Do not get sucked into the whole superficial world of high school. Oh, and stay away from the cheerleading squad. I don't want to see you coming home with a pom pom today, you get me?"

Delilah laughed. "Not in a million years will you see me jumping around egging stupid oafs to score a touchdown."

Debbie plopped herself on the bed next to Delilah. "And they call it a sport?"

Both sisters stared at each other and said in unison. "As if!"

They laughed at their own private joke and for a moment there, both of them had forgotten about their troubles.

After a moment of silence, Delilah broke into a frown again. She got up and packed her books into her black back pack. Debbie stared outside the window and whispered. "I miss New York."

"What about Dad?"

Debbie scoffed. "Don't talk to me about him. He must be happier now living with his girlfriend. They can be together in public now that Mum is out of the picture."

Delilah examined her outfit before the mirror for the third time. Blue denim skirt, dark brown jacket over her white shirt and a pair of black boots. It should be good enough for today. She hates to be bothered about appearance but she told herself it will only be for the first day. After that, she will not be bothered anymore.

"Aren't you angry at him?" Debbie asked when Delilah remained quiet.

Delilah considered the question. "I have been asking myself that same question ever since the divorce. But..." she shrugged. "Nothing can change the fact that he's our Dad, you know? He will always be apart of our lives. At least he still remembers his responsibilities as a father."

Debbie got up and walked toward the door. "I'm still angry. Mum can be numb all she wants, and you can be all moral but as far as I'm concerned I will be angry for our sakes then."

Before she left, Debbie said. "Don't wake Mum up. She's wired from the last box left last night."

Delilah nodded. "Finally. No more unpacking!"

Debbie smiled. "Go on now, the bus will be here in fifteen minutes. Go have a bite before you leave."

"Deb," Delilah called out before Debbie made a turn for the hallway.

"What?"

"I miss our picnics at Central Park."

Debbie smiled. "And that quirky café down at Greenwich Village."

"Yeah. Empire State Building, Harlem food and even those muggers down at The Bronx."

For a moment, both sisters looked at each other. They knew that they will return to New York next summer. But that seemed a long time away.

Debbie broke the silence. "You'd better hurry." And with that, she disappeared into the hallway.

Delilah felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. God please help her survive the first day.


	4. Leader of The Amys

Title: Chapter 2

Some things never change

Date: September 2004

Disclaimer: No, these are not mine.

Amy loved this feeling. The confident feeling that first day of school gave. Of course, being Amy Anderson, she could afford to have this feeling. In fact, Amy thought that she was the _only _one who could have this feeling. She screwed the top back on her lip gloss and lingered in front of the full length mirror in her room to admire herself one last time.

She flipped her long blonde hair over her left shoulder and smiled to herself. She looked awfully good. Then again, she knew that she always looked good.

There was a tap on the door and her father's head popped in between the doorway. "Honey, the car is ready. Are you all set for school?"

Amy smiled confidently, "Of course, Daddy. Remember your first rule of survival?"

"Always be prepared." Both father and daughter said together.

After saying goodbye to both her parents, she got into the car that was waiting especially for her.

Luke, her driver greeted her with a smile. "Good morning, Miss Anderson."

"Morning, Luke. It's going to be an awesome day today." She said as she got into the back seat. Unlike some of her friends who drove to school, Amy thinks it was always better when you had someone drove you to school. It made the authoritative feeling so satisfactory.

"We are going to Aimee's and Mel's too. Since it is the first day of school after all, I think it'd be cool if we come to school together." Amy said in a bossy tone.

Luke nodded. "It's your call, Miss Anderson."

She called both girls on the car phone and both of them were very excited about their first day as well. The first to join Amy was Aimee Stewart.

"Hey girl," Amy said as she opened the door to let Aimee in.

"Hi," Aimee grinned. "This is going to be totally exciting. So many things are going to happen this year."

"You bet. How was your summer?" Amy asked.

Aimee checked her blond curls on the hand held mirror that she was holding. "Cool. Daddy took me to New Zealand for a ski trip. It's winter there, you know."

Amy rolled her eyes inwardly. Trust Aimee to show off. "Yes, I know. That is why they're called the Southern Hemisphere, Aimee."

Aimee shut her hand held mirror and looked around sheepishly. "Right," then her eyes widened. "Oh, speaking of exciting. Student Council. This year!"

Amy crossed her hands over her chest and leaned back on the seat. "I know. And the outcome will be as to what I expected. Me, you and Mel on the top seats."

Aimee nodded. "Of course. Like the students would bother about anyone else. Now, that Sam Wells had better stay off this time."

Amy gave her a dark look. "He'd better. If he thinks he can take the Presidency from me, he has another think coming."

They reached Taylor Heaven where Mel Eng lives. Once Mel got into the car, both Aimee and Amy bombarded her.

"Remember," Aimee said. "Don't bother trying to be nice to the likes of Sam Wells and his geeky comrades. You run the Council and this time, you run it well!"

"And," Amy added. "I am well prepared for a battle this time. You are not going to miss the Treasurer seat again."

Mel smiled nervously. "I will try, don't worry."

Amy snapped. "Try is not good enough, Mel Eng. 'Try' is the reason why Sam Wells got Treasurer two years ago and 'Try' will be the reason he will get Treasurer this year. You have to make sure you nab the Treasurer position."

Mel swallowed. "Ok, ok. Relax. Take a chill pill, you guys. It's still two weeks away from the elections. So we have a lot of time to get ready."

The car made a turn into the school driveway. Amy looked at the girls with a confident smile.

"Well guys," she said. "This is it. High school awaits."

Mel and Aimee got out of the car and waited for Amy to join them. Amy was pleased that Luke decided to stop right in front of the school steps. She purposely took her time to get out of the car. Her father always said that a grand entrance must not be rushed.

She stepped out of the car in a royal manner and looked around. When her eyes fell on the direction of the school step, she smiled coolly.

Her eyes met with Alex Wagner, Sky Foley and her least favourite person in the world, Carrie Mersel. She raised her eyebrows at them and strutted into school.

This year was going to rock. There was no doubt about that.


	5. The Old Times

Title: Chapter 3

**The old times**

Disclaimer: This is all belongs to Kate Andrews

Sam Wells stepped down from the school bus and stood beside Alex Wagner. "Well," he said as he looked back into the bus. "Back to school then, eh?"

He was waiting for a respond from them however, he got nothing. He looked at Alex, Sky and Carrie. All three girls were wearing the same grim expression on their faces.

"What happened?" he asked Carrie.

Carrie glared at the direction of the school stone steps across to where they were standing. Her black mascara was so thick that Sam had a hard time figuring out whether her eyes were opened or not. Especially when she starts to glare that way.

Sky turned to face Sam. "I think you should mean, _who _happened."

Sam groaned inwardly. He knew who they were referring to. The Amys. Sam knew that hoping to start his sophomore year in high school with a peace treaty between his friends and The Amys would be wishful thinking.

Jordan Sullivan was the last one to alight from the bus. He joined Sam and the rest who waited for him by the school steps. Jordan noticed the expressions of the girls' faces and caught Sam's eyes. "The Amys, huh?"

"As usual." Sam retorted.

Alex dropped her skateboard on the ground with a loud thud and slammed her left feet on it.

Sam and the rest of them looked at her in surprise. Alex turned to Sam and said. "I don't care, Sam. This year, Treasurer is not good enough. You go there and run the election and you give us a President title. I want to wipe that smug off Amy Anderson's face with it."

Sam had to will himself not to laugh. Sky and Carrie nodded in agreement. "That's right," Carrie said. "It's the President or nothing else. And by the way, I am going to fight for my place at the _High Observer_ too."

_Robert Lowell High Observer _is the school's weekly newspaper. Carrie had been an associate writer for the newspaper the whole of their freshmen year. This year will be the year where she gets to confirm her spot on the bulletin and write for the paper as an official writer.

Sky snapped her head toward Carrie's direction so fast Sam thought she might have twisted it off. "That's brilliant! I bet the Editor spot will fit you just right. You too, Jordan. Fight for your place!"

Alex nodded her head in a vigorous manner. 'Yes! Fight!"

Jordan looked uncomfortable. "Ok," he whispered to Sam. "Some people clearly have a different approach to a new start on the first day of school."

Sam smiled. "It's frightening when they get like this, don't you think?"

Alex, Sky and Carrie marched toward their respective lockers. Jordan and Sam are the only ones whose lockers are considerably near to one another. After agreeing to meet at homeroom, Jordan and Sam went to their own lockers.

"I have to agree with them though, bro." Jordan said he reached his locker.

"What?" Sam asked and walked further four lockers down to his own. "That you must fight for your right on _The High Observer_? Fight to the death!"

Jordan stuffed his backpack into his locker. "No, my precious Indian boy. You. Fighting for Presidency. Maybe it is high time you should take this political dream of yours to a higher level."

Sam slammed his locker shut. "I will run for President. But chances of my winning it will be as good as you making it into the football team."

Jordan crunched a piece of unused paper and threw it at Sam, who quickly ducked. Sam laughed but quickly stopped when he noticed Jordan had the same uncomfortable look he had back with the girls.

"What?" he asked.

"I see this school doesn't have the policy against littering." An unfamiliar voice answered his question. Sam wheeled around and came to face with a girl with long brown hair which was tied up into a net ponytail. She also wore a frown that could give Miss Perks, their stern History teacher a run for her money.

"Sorry. We didn't see you there." Sam apologized.

The girl ignored Sam. She picked up the crunched ball of paper and threw into the nearest bin. She removed a small piece of note from her denim skirt pocket and looked at the lockers surrounding her.

"2571... 2571... 2571 where in the freaking hell are you?" she muttered.

In bid of redemption, Sam offered. "Erm... I can help you with that. You must be new."

Jordan, whom had recovered from his slight embarrassment, stepped next to Sam. "Now, I remember you." He nudged Sam's elbow. "The new one on the bus," he muttered.

The girl looked at Jordan with wide eyes. "The New One has a name."

"Oh yes, I'm..." Jordan began

"You think you could help me find this one up." She cut Jordan and handed Sam the piece of note. "I know the 2 means 'second floor' that is why I'm here. The rest... I have no idea."

Sam didn't have to look at the note to know where locker number 2571 is. It is two lockers ahead, in between his and Jordan's.

The girl turned to Jordan with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cut you." She held out her hand. "I'm Delilah. Delilah Morgan. And you are?"

Jordan grinned. "_Delilah? _Well, I'm Jordan Sullivan and this is my friend _Sam, _Sam Wells."

Sam lightly punched Jordan's shoulder. "Quit it man, that's lame." He smiled at Delilah. "Your locker's right here actually." He directed her to the right locker.

"Thanks!" Delilah cried. "I'm sorry for being rude just now. I just didn't want to be late for class." She looked at both Sam and Jordan as she struggled with the combination. "And getting to your locker for the first time always is a contributing factor."

When she still didn't manage to get her locker open after turning the right combination, she added. "That. And trying to get your locker _opened_."

Jordan and Sam smiled at each other and offered to help her with the combination.


	6. Getting used to

**Getting used to**

Disclaimer: Characters and names of places do not belong to me except for **Delilah**.

Delilah stepped into class with two first new friends that she made. Both of them seemed like nice people. Delilah was thankful that all that praying while waiting for the bus pulled through. The bus driver was very warm toward her. He said hello the second Delilah stepped onto his bus.

Just when Delilah thought things could probably get better, she turned to find her seat only to be greeted with numerous curious eyes. Nobody said anything to embarrass her but it was the fact that no one said a word made Delilah's stomach squirm with discomfort.

She didn't even bother to look back. She quickly took the first seat that was available and buried herself in her book. The minute she arrived at Robert Lowell High School, she quickly dashed to find her locker. She finally reached the second floor to a row of lockers only to be greeted with a flying paper Mache canon ball to her face.

She was of course, very angry initially but when Sam and Jordan seemed to be truly helpful, she decided to put her anger to a rest.

They are nice people indeed. Delilah found out that all three of them are in the same year and they offered her to come to class with them.

"Sam! Jordan!" a girl with dark curly hair cried out to them. "Over here!"

Delilah looked at her and the two girls beside her uncomfortably. "I think I'll just sit right here." She pointed to a seat by the window.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Jordan asked.

"Very." Delilah said. "Thanks for all your help."

A minute later, a short balding man entered. With his thick glasses and corduroy jacket, Delilah took it that he was Mr Quinn, the Homeroom teacher.

"How was everyone's summer?" he asked as her sat down at the edge of the table.

"Amazing!" A girl with blonde curls answered with enthusiasm.

"What did you do then, Aimee?"

"My Dad brought me skiing, of course" Aimee said with a toss of her curls.

There was a snort that came from the back of the class. Delilah turned to see a pale girl with long black hair with kohl eyes drumming her fingers on her desk.

"How about you Carrie?" Mr Quinn asked gently.

"I didn't go anywhere."

Delilah looked around nervously. This is the worst she ever felt. It was one thing when eyes kept fixed on her on the bus but it is another excruciating thing when people are actively involved in a discussion she was clearly not part of.

She met Mr Quinn's eyes for a brief second. Delilah decided that was the biggest mistake of her life.

"Oh!" Mr Quinn cried. 'How could I have forgotten?" He made his way to Delilah's desk.

Delilah gripped the edge of her desk. She didn't like the sound of that tone and she certainly didn't like the way he was approaching her at that moment. In her mind, all she thought of was to fling her arms wildly around her and just bolt right out of her room.

"We have a new addition sitting quietly right here and I can't believe I cleanly forgot." Mr Quinn said when he reached Delilah's desk.

"You are Miss Morgan? Delilah Morgan, if I'm not wrong?"

Delilah nodded meekly.

"Go on then, tell us more about yourself."

Delilah figured God decided not to help her throughout the day after all.

"I err..."

"It would help if you stand, you know." Aimee interrupted her.

"Shush." An attractive blonde next to her scolded. "Let her talk." She gave Delilah a cool smile.

After she said that, the rest of the class seemed to keep quiet and focused their attention on her. Delilah raised her eyebrows at the sudden change in environment.

"Thank you, Amy." Mr Quinn said.

Amy looked at Delilah as though to say, "Go on."

Delilah stood up. "I'm Delilah. I just moved here over the summer from New York."

"New York?" Mr Quinn asked.

"Yeah. We live up north of Ocean View."

"By the bay." A familiar voice said.

Delilah turned. It was the girl with the dark curly hair. She didn't look so intimidating when she weren't shouting.

"Yes, by the bay. It's really nice here." She didn't want to go on about her situation any further because she wanted to avoid any questions of her family.

"Bet it's not as nice as New York." Amy said.

"It is one of the fashion capitals after all." An Asian girl beside her added.

"To you fashion is everything." Carrie scoffed.

"Fashion IS everything." Amy retorted. "Clearly, _you _wouldn't know anything about that." She eyed Carrie's gothic get up with disapproval.

"At least I have a brain in my head somewhere to know something about." Carrie retorted.

"Girls..." Mr Quinn warned.

Both Amy and Carrie glared at each other and turned their heads to the opposite direction.

Delilah heaved a sigh of relief. She caught Sam's eyes. He shrugged and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you, Delilah." Mr Quinn said gently. "You may sit down now."

The next thirty minutes couldn't pass any slower for Delilah.


	7. Amy Anderson's Diary

**Amy Anderson's Notes**

Disclaimer: This is all belongs to Kate Andrews

**Amy Anderson**

**Notes to Myself**

****

**Getting on My Good Side**

Apparently, we are starting the new term with a newbie. Delilah Morgan just got transferred here from New York. I must say, for an uptown girl, she has class. I totally approve of her Back to School gear. Those boots are to die for. I wonder where she got them.

If only half the kids here at Robert Lowell bother to dress up like The Amys then we have some form a future here. But then again, I wouldn't like it if there are posers out there who think they can be me just by dressing like me. To live up north of Ocean's Edge can only mean one thing.

That girl is rich. Well at least she managed to give her richness some justice. Look at Carrie "Ugh" Mersel. Her parents are filthy rich but she dresses like some pauper Goth Princess. Shame of it all.

I think I will have a short chat with the newbie. She has potential, that one. I'd better lead her to the correct path before goody two shoes like Sam Wells and his cronies start. Speaking of which, the newbie did came to class with two of those dorks.

I'd better start fast.


	8. Things are DEFINITELY looking up

**Things are looking up**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Delilah and Debbie are mine. The rest belong to Kate Andrews.

Delilah held her breath. "Come on," she muttered. "I can't believe how slow 15 seconds can go by." She held her breath. This is it. Yes!

"Don't forget to read up on Inertia tonight for tomorrow's quiz!" Miss Walter, the Physics teacher cried out to the class that was suddenly been brought to life by the liberating sound of the dismissal bell.

Delilah finished packing her bag and was about to rush out of the classroom when a familiar voice called her name.

"Amy," Delilah said when she turned to face Amy and her friends, Mel Eng and Aimee Stewart.

"Where were you during lunch?" Amy asked as she took a seat at the empty chair by the door where Delilah was standing.

"Yeah," Mel chimed in. "We were looking for you."

"You were?" Delilah asked in surprise. She wondered what was so important that they had to look for her. They had Biology before lunch. Once the bell rang for lunch, Delilah darted out of the classroom just like she did for her other classes. However, she always made a point to listen to any special announcements before leaving.

Then panic rose in her.

"Oh no," Delilah cried. "Did I miss out some important homework assignment after Bio?"

Aimee rolled her eyes. "No silly."

"Who cares about Bio?" Mel added.

"I do." Delilah whispered to herself.

"Look," Amy said as she leaned forward toward Delilah. "We just wanted to know whether you wanted to have lunch with us just now. But we couldn't find you anywhere."

Delilah was clearly shocked by what Amy said. If she wanted to be honest, she much rather wanted to hear that she missed an important Biology homework.

"I... um, I was at Principal Cashen's office." Delilah said in a small voice. She avoided eye contact with the three girls by staring out of the window.

"You were WHAT?" Aimee asked, her eyes wide in shocked.

"What did you do?" Amy got up to stand next to her.

"Nothing!" Delilah quickly answered. "This morning when I came to school, he just said he wanted to see me. You know," she added. "Admin stuffs."

Delilah didn't tell them that "admin stuffs" was actually Principal Cashen asking Delilah whether things were alright at home what with the divorce and all. Delilah didn't want anybody to know that her parents were divorced.

"Well, tomorrow then." Amy said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Have lunch with us."

"Sure." Delilah smiled. "I have to run. Or I'll miss the bus."

Once she sorted out whatever she needed to bring back from her locker, she rushed to board the school bus. She found a spot at the back row of the bus and settled herself down.

Delilah propped a rather large and heavy book on her lap. It was a picture book on wildlife photography. After her talk with Principal Cashen, she managed to find the school library and decided to borrow a book.

Before she could open the cover of the book, someone called out. "Hey, someone's seating at our seat!"

Delilah looked up. Her face reddened when she realised that the source of the noise was referring to her. She was even more embarrassed when she realised these people were Jordan, Sam, Sky and their friends Carrie and Alex.

"Sorry." Delilah muttered as she grabbed her bags and book to move to the seat in front of her.

"Hey," Carrie stood in front of her and smiled. "Don't worry about it. We were just playing with ya."

Despite what she said, Delilah smiled. 'No problem. It was getting hot back there anyway." She made herself comfortable at her new seat.

"Tell me about it," Alex said as she slide behind Delilah into the right most corner of the back row. Her skateboard was propped right in front of her. "I can feel the heat right up my a-"

"Ok, Alex..." Jordan laughed as he sat next to her. 'We get the idea."

"Hey, what is that?" Sam pointed to Delilah's book. He was seated in the middle between the five of them.

"Oh no, get that book away!" Sky said from her seat at the opposite end of the row. "You've encouraged the geek inside him to surface."

"And we thought our Sam was doing so well today," Carrie sighed while she patted Sam's head.

Sam ignored them and asked Delilah. "It looks interesting."

"It is," Delilah said as she turned the cover towards Sam.

"Wildlife in Film," Sam read aloud. "Hey, I didn't know we have books on Photography in the library!"

"Here we go again," Jordan rolled his eyes at Alex, who just snickered away.

"I don't think they do," Delilah said. "But this was what Mdm Stern gave to me when I asked her for a book on animal photography."

"Mdm Stern?!" the five of them exclaimed.

Delilah winced. The five of them were so loud that she thought she was going deaf.

The bus driver finally got into his seat and turned to wave at them. 'Hey guys, how was school today?"

"Great, Brick!" Sky waved back. The rest of them gave him a smile and some thumbs up. Brick looked at Delilah and gave her a small nod.

"Glad to see you've made new friends."

"Thanks," Delilah smiled.

When Brick drove the bus out the school driveway, Jordan leaned forward and rested his arms on the back of Delilah's seat. "Are we talking about the same Mdm Stern?"

"Unless you have a great-aunt that goes by the same name," Delilah said as she turned in her seat. "No, I don't think so."

Delilah heard Sky chuckled. "Got ya there, Jor-dumb."

"Shut up, Granola brain." Jordan snapped.

"Can I have a look at that?" Sam asked Delilah.

"Sure."

He went forward and sat next to her. Delilah handed him the large book. "It's just that," Sam explained as he turned the cover. "Mdm Stern has a character that well... lives up to her name."

"She doesn't allow us to even _yawn_ in the library, let alone bother to help us _find_ a book." Alex added from behind Delilah.

"What did you do to her to make her human like that?" Carrie asked.

Jordan sniggered. "Maybe you had her at gunpoint." He held out his arms as though he was holding a gun and said in a gruff voice. "Give me the damn book or I'll blow your big fluffy hair out!!"

A few kids turned to look at him.

Sky groaned. "Way to go, Jor-_dumb_. Good way to make us look cool."

The bus pulled up in front of a large, white modern house. "My stop." Carrie said as she got out of her seat. 'See you guys tomorrow!" She made her way toward down the bus, her big combat boots clomping loudly on each steps. When she reached her driveway, she turned to wave goodbye.

"That, is her house?" Delilah asked in disbelief once Brick drove off. "It's monstrous! Did you see how many floors there are?"

"She may look rough, but there are surprises lying underneath that disturbing appearance of hers." Jordan said.

"Wow, look at this." Sam said pointing a picture of an aerial view of a blue whale swimming underwater. He was too busy flipping through the book to even bother about their conversations.

Alex shook her head. "Wait till you see him in front of a computer, he looks like he's having a seizure."

The bus stopped a few more times as it began to slowly empty out.

Delilah smiled. "I have many other books on animal photography." She said to Sam. "But they're being shipped here from New York. They will get here by the end of the week, I guess."

"I take it you have an interest in photography?" Sam asked while admiring a magnificent shot of two cheetahs fighting it out on the savannah.

"That is nice," Delilah said as she pointed at the picture. "Look at how focused the quality of the shot is." She added. "I can see granules of sand in the air around the two cheetahs. It's as though he was just right in front of them when this happened."

"Maybe he really is right in front." Jordan said.

"He'd be dead then." Delilah laughed. "Not exactly worth it if you're going to end up dead, right?"

"You should try for the school paper." Sky offered.

"Yeah!" Jordan, Alex and Sam (who quickly went to back to admire a photo of a polar bear and her cubs) said.

"I want to but," Delilah shrugged. "I may not be good enough."

"Listen," Alex said. She looked out of the window. "Oh no, my stop's here soon. I'll make this quick." She grabbed her skateboard and swung it across her shoulder missing Jordan's head by a few centimeters.

"Hey!" Jordan scolded.

Alex ignored him. "Carrie writes for the paper, she can help you with it. Out of the way," she shoved Jordan's legs aside with her own.

"We'll help you with it, don't worry." Sky smiled.

Sam who finally gave Delilah back the book, said that he will talk to Carrie about it later that night. "You must bring along your portfolio, though. You have one, right?"

Delilah nodded. "But they're just careless shots."

Sky nudged Delilah's shoulder. "Have faith in yourself."

"Yeah," Sam said. "That's mine." He pointed to a comfortable looking brown house.

Sky and Delilah were one of the lasts to alight from the bus after Jordan because their house was right up north of Ocean's View. "Your house looks really cool," Delilah said when she saw Sky's houseboat from her seat.

Sky snorted. "Try living in it all your life. Then you tell me whether it's cool." Before she made her way down the bus, she said. "You should come by to visit then. I can show you around."

Delilah nodded and smiled. "Definitely!"

When Brick finally got to her stop, she made her way down as she passed a few rows of kids left on the bus.

"Bye, Brick!" she said as she stepped down the steps.

"I shall see you tomorrow then!" he said good-naturedly.

Much later, Delilah was reading her Physics textbook when Debbie entered her room.

"What exactly are you doing?" Delilah asked without looking up from her book. Debbie was rummaging into her closet and then moved onto looking for something under her bed.

"Good." Debbie said when she finally decided she couldn't find what she was looking for. "No pom poms. There's still hope for you yet."

Delilah rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her sister to drive her out of the room since she needed to study.


	9. Surprises for Sam & Co

**Surprises for Sam & Co**

Date: September 2004

Disclaimer: I own Delilah. The rest… belongs to Kate Andrews.

"So Mr President, what do you think about a whole selection of the menu just for vegetarians?" Sky grinned at Sam as she took a seat opposite him during lunch.

Sam said, "I'm not President."

"Yet." Carrie corrected him.

"I have no idea how to run."

Alex turned to him and said sharply. "What do you mean, you have no idea? You ran for Treasurer two years ago!"

"And you did a fine mighty campaign too!" Jordan added in between bites of his macaroni and cheese.

"You know, Jordan and I can help with the flyers." Carrie said.

"No, thanks. I remember the last time you tried to help me with flyers." Sam snorted. "That wasn't political."

After he won Treasurer, Sam took advantage of his new post by holding a school fair for the school trust fund. However, The Amys were quick to sabotage his fair by holding a stupid fashion show at the very same day. In order to help him gained more customers, Carrie and Jordan designed flyers that didn't do The Amys in their designer clothes any justice.

Alex laughed. "Oh I loved that! Amy and her cronies are still mad at you for making her dressed up like a clown with a complete set of clown nose and all."

Jordan smiled to himself. "Those were the days, eh Carrie?"

"How about reliving them again, then?"

"NO!" Sam said.

Carrie rolled her eyes at him. "You're no fun."

"Hey, there's Delilah." Sky pointed to entrance of the cafeteria. Delilah was standing alone by the entrance holding a lunch tray laden with macaroni and cheese and orange juice.

"She look like she doesn't have anywhere to sit." Sam said. "Get her to join us then."

Sky was about to call out for Delilah's attention when something stopped her.

"What the – "

Sam turned to find The Amys around Delilah's sides, smiling and laughing together as they made their way to an empty table at the corner of the cafeteria.

"Since when did they become the best of friends?" Carrie asked in disbelief.

"We just saw her this morning on the bus. Everything was fine. She didn't even mention The Amys," Sky said. She pushed her bowl of salad aside. "I have no appetite."

"Sick." Alex muttered. "So sick."

"Come on guys," Jordan said. "It's just The Amys."

"And Hitler was just a very angry man." Sky said. "Look at them. Being so chummy and all. I thought Delilah was one of us. Now she's morphing into another She-Devil."

"You're overreacting," Sam said. He looked over at Delilah and The Amys. "Maybe it's just lunch. She wasn't with them the whole morning and even yesterday too." Just then, Delilah caught his eyes and smiled.

"Ignore her." Carrie nudged Sam's elbow. "She's part of them now."

Sam sighed. He knew that his friends had never liked The Amys very much. Even he wasn't fond of their shallow and arrogant attitude. But he never would have thought their rift were to be that intense. Sam looked over at Jordan for help. He got just a shrug instead.

Delilah had just made the situation even worse because she had gotten along so well with them yesterday.

"To think I trusted her." Carrie stabbed her fork into the half-eaten baked potato on her plate.

"Sam's right," Alex said. "We're overreacting. It may not be what we think it is. Don't forget Delilah's a cool chick."

Sam smiled at Alex. He knew Alex wouldn't take things out of proportion. Alex is the most practical girl Sam had known. Sometimes, Sam had to admit it was hard to think of Alex as a girl. She hardly shed any tears and (Sam wouldn't admit this out loud) was a better skateboarder than he was.

"Cool shamacool. I don't care." Carrie said. "I'm out of here." She got up to leave the table.

"I'll go with you." Sky said. She threw her salad into the bin and together, they left the cafeteria.

"Oh man," Alex groaned. "How am I going to tell Carrie about Delilah's photographs?"

"Right," Sam said. "She will probably slam the door on your face at the mere mention her today."

"But they're being very ridiculous." Alex said.

"Tell me about it, dude." Jordan said.

Alex scoffed. "_Now_ you have something to say. Some guy you are."

"Hey," Jordan said. "With girls, you must learn to pick your battles."


	10. Teen Cliques

**Teen Cliques**

Date: October 2004

Disclaimer: I own Delilah. The rest… belongs to Kate Andrews.

Sam checked his watch again. Good. He had half hour more to go before his next and last lesson for the day. He had planned to drop by the computer lab after school for an hour or two to do some research on campaign elections. He wanted to run a better election this year. High school always means everything must run more professionally.

"Mr Wells," someone called out.

Sam stopped in his tracks. "Hey there, Principal Cashen."

The Principal stepped next to him and smiled. "Off to your next class?"

Sam shook his head. "No, my locker. History won't start till one. Is there anything wrong?"

Principal Cashen laughed. "Oh no, my boy. If it were anybody else, I'm sure there is. The Student Council election is coming up."

Sam nodded. Both of them continued walking. "I hope to see you run for President." Principal Cashen said. "I'm glad the school board promoted me to RLHS. I get to witness for myself a brilliant student like you rise to the top."

"But sir, I'm not as good…"

"Yes, you are. I want to see your name on the list of candidates now, alright?" When they reached the staircase, they both stopped walking.

Sam shrugged. "I'll try my best but you have to know that it's ultimately the choice of the student body."

"You can do it, boy. Run along now. I won't take anymore of your time." Principal Cashen smiled. "Ah, Miss Morgan. How good to see you."

Sam turned. Delilah was standing at the top of the stairs clutching what seemed to be a black folder. Sam figured that must have been her portfolio.

"Hello, Principal Cashen." Delilah said shyly.

"Come by my office again if you need any help next time. Have a good day." Principal Cashen said to both of them before heading down the stairs towards this office.

"Again?" Sam asked when Principal Cashen was out of earshot.

"It's… nothing." Delilah muttered. She went down the stairs and turned towards her locker.

Sam went towards his too. Throughout the entire time of removing or putting into of books from their locker, neither of them spoke a word. Sam glanced nervously at Delilah. She was staring at her portfolio with a vacant expression in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

When Delilah didn't respond, Sam went towards her. "Delilah?" He tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Delilah said finally.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah… yeah. I'm fine." Delilah sighed and tossed her file into the locker dejectedly.

Sam knew what happened. Delilah must have been from meeting Carrie. Whatever it was, it must had been horrible for her to look extremely disappointed.

"Actually, I'm not." Delilah said suddenly. She slammed her locker shut and faced Sam. There was a look of fierce determination in her eyes.

"I'm confused." She said. "Yesterday, we were all fine. _She_ was fine. How is it possible that she can suddenly hate me overnight?"

"Who's she?" Sam asked meekly. He didn't want her to know that he knew what was going on. It will only make matters worst. For him.

"Oh, cut the crap Sam." Delilah snapped. "You know who I'm talking about."

"Right," Sam said. Jordan was right. Girls can be pretty scary when they want to be. He turned to his locker hoping that she would go away. He didn't want to confront her and make things uncomfortable for him.

"Don't you walk away from me," Delilah said. She slammed Sam's locker shut and faced him. "What is up with Carrie? Does she suddenly realize that she's supposed to hate me or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sam said weakly.

"She said some pretty hurtful things just now, Sam. I need to know what I did to make her say those things to me."

Sam looked at Delilah in surprised. "What did she say? That's not like Carrie at all."

"I don't know her so I wouldn't know whether if it's like her. But all I know is that what she said made me dislike her very much right now." Delilah said.

"I'm sorry," was all Sam could say.

Delilah shrugged. "I guess she just hates me then."

"No, she doesn't." Sam protested. "She's just… well, she…"

"What?" Delilah asked.

Sam looked at her. "Delilah, can I ask you something? But you have to promise me you will answer me truthfully."

Delilah nodded. "Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"Are you best friends with The Amys now?"

Delilah stared at Sam. She didn't say anything for a good minute before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Sam asked in irritation. "It's not funny, Delilah. I was being serious."

"So am I," Delilah said in between outburst of laughter. "Is that it? Because I ate lunch with The Amys?" She must have read Sam's mind because the next thing she said answered the question in his head.

"How do I know? It was evident yesterday how they totally hate one another." Delilah said.

"So, you're not best friends with The Amys?" Sam asked again.

"I am friends with them but not best friends. I hardly even know them."

"That's not what it seemed to Carrie just now during lunch." Sam said.

Delilah sighed. "This is so ridiculous. Why can't I be friends with both you guys and The Amys? Who invented this stupid rule that two groups can never get along?"

Sam folded his arms across his chest. "We're not telling you to choose your friends, Delilah."

"But that's exactly what you wanted me to do, isn't it?" Delilah retorted.

Sam glanced at his watch again. "Look, History is about to start and I don't want to be late."

"That's ok," Delilah said coldly. "I was just leaving anyway."

Sam watched Delilah strode off angrily towards the end of the hall. If he was made President, he will definitely make a rule that girls are not allowed to be angry and vent their frustrations on boys.


	11. Alex Wagner's Book of Deep Thoughts

**Alex Wagner's Book of Deep Thoughts**

Date: October 2004

Disclaimer: All belongs to Kate Andrews except for Delilah Morgan.

Alex Wagner's Book of Deep Thoughts

Absurd is the right word to describe this rift that we have with The Amys. Come to think of it, I don't even know when it starts to get THIS bad. Even back in middle school it wasn't this horrible. I admit, The Amys can be very shallow sometimes. Ok, make that ALL the time. However, it was today that I realised there are more important issues that our petty fights with The Amys.

I was pretty upset of course when Delilah had lunch with The Amys. However, it was also because of that I realised our enmity with The Amys may get out of hand if ONE of us is not careful.

This year is a pretty big year for Sam and I don't want something as trivial as social pursuits be the reason why he can't be President. I know that stupid Amy Anderson will run for President too. She's been eyeing that title for so long it's starting to get a strain on her eyes. That is why I believe we should all work together in order to make Sam's campaign a successful one. If he's President, then there's hope for all the student body. If AMY'S the President… well, let's just say it will involve packing and a passport to Cleveland because I definitely wouldn't to stick around a President who's only political interest is the right shoes for each outfit.

I don't want any friction caused among the five of us because of something as silly as Delilah having lunch with The Amys. Besides, it wasn't for a certain fact that Delilah is now part of our gang. Of course, it would be cool to have her as one of our friends but I think if she is happier with The Amys then so be it. At least we can still be friends… rather than enemies. The way Carrie is handling the whole situation… we might lose Delilah as a friend.


	12. Alex's Secret

**Alex's Secret**

**Date: October 2004**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Kate Andrews except for Delilah Morgan.**

**

* * *

**

Delilah was having her lunch at a bench outside the cafeteria while reading a book when she felt someone walking towards her. She looked up to find Alex approaching her table. Her short brown hair bobbing from side to side at every step she took. Her skateboard propped by her side like a third arm.

"Hey," she took a seat opposite Delilah. "Nice place you got here."

"Carrie won't like you here. You'd better go." Delilah went back to reading.

"So this is how it's going to be, huh? You've been avoiding us for a week already."

"I don't want to cause any trouble." Delilah turned a page from her book.

"Hey," Alex took the book from Delilah and slammed it shut. "I just want to tell you that not all of us are like Carrie."

"Sky is," Delilah said. She stretched her hand out for her book but Alex put it away further. "Have you seen her looking at me like I'm some leper?"

"Forget them. Sam, Jordan and I have been trying to talk to you if you haven't successfully ducked to another corner every time you see us."

"I don't duck," Delilah said. "I just… happen to remember I have somewhere else to be. That's all."

"Yeah," Alex snorted. "You sure fooled me."

"How's Sam holding up with his elections?"

"Bad. We tried to come up with the best selling speech yesterday. Sam edited it a million times and he still wasn't happy with it." Alex took a piece of chip out of Delilah's lunch bag. "Do you mind?"

Delilah shook her head and pushed the bag of chips closer to Alex. "I'm sorry to hear that Amy's leading in the ballot. I didn't know she's THIS famous here."

"Knowing Amy, I bet she bought those votes." Alex then looked at Delilah. "Sorry… she's your friend."

"You guys are my friends too. But to tell you the truth," Delilah brought her voice down to a whisper. "I'd rather have Sam for President anytime."

Alex laughed. "He would certainly like to hear that."

Delilah shrugged. "Show me some skateboard tricks. You seemed to be attached to that thing like a second limb."

Alex picked up her skateboard. "Don't tell Sam, but I'm better at this than he is. He lost touch what with the elections and all. He hasn't been practicing." She got on her skateboard and easily did a maneuver. She skated all the way till a tree opposite where Delilah sat and skillfully brought her skateboard up to the opposite direction.

"Cool, eh?" Alex said smugly when she returned to the bench. Before Delilah could answer, a voice interrupted them.

"Cool moves."

Delilah remembered who he was. They had English together. "Hey, Jonas." She turned to Alex and was amused to find her friend was blushing.

"Hmm… if I'm not wrong, I think Alex Wagner has a crush on someone." Delilah said when Jonas was out of earshot.

"I don't even care about him."

"If you must know, I heard him talking about you to his friends the other day in class."

"Really?"

"I thought you said you don't care?"

"Don't be a wise ass."

Delilah laughed. "You know, if you're going to go all mute on him, he's not going to get to know you better."

"I do talk to him. But it's just that…"

"He's into sports?"

"Our personality clashes."

"Ridiculous. If you like him, and he likes you… so what?"

"He doesn't like me. You're getting ahead of yourself there."

"I can find out for you if you want."

"Don't you dare." Alex warned.

Delilah took a bite of potato chips and smiled. "You're welcome."


	13. Breaking All The Rules

**Breaking all the rules**

**Date: October 2004**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Kate Andrews except for Delilah Morgan.**

**

* * *

**

Alex had invited Delilah over three days after their lunch together. They did not take the school bus because Matt, Alex's older brother offered to drive them home.

"Hi Matt," Delilah said as she got into the back seat.

"Are you trying to be nice to me so that I will talk to Dad about giving you an hour more on your curfew?" Alex said before she entered the car.

"Please?" Matt asked with a megawatt smile. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Your charms doesn't work here, Matt."

"Hi Matt!" an irritatingly sweet voice interrupted them. Alex groaned. That Amy Anderson had some sick fascinations for Matt ever since middle school. Thankfully, Mat didn't show any interest.

"Hi Amy, want a ride?"

But that didn't stop Matt from being such a goody-goody around people.

"I wish, but Luke will be here soon. He's my driver, you know." Amy said with an air of smug around here. Alex pretended to gag. Delilah had to suppress her laughter at the sight of Alex's mortification. "Delilah, this is a surprise." Amy said when she caught sight of Delilah.

"Hi Amy," Delilah said from inside the car. "See you tomorrow." Amy looked like she wanted to say something but she was trying hard to hold whatever it was back.

"Don't be so nice to her, Matt" Alex said when Matt drove out of the school gate. "Otherwise, she'll be stuck to you like a leech."

"Mr Anderson is a very successful Director of the School Board. It is always good to be nice to members of the Board."

"Her father's in the Board, not her." Alex said. "Besides, don't cause any trouble between you and Casey. This will not be the first time."

"Who's Casey?" Delilah asked. She leaned forward to the front seat.

"His girlfriend," Alex said over her shoulder.

When they reached Alex's house, they were surprised to see an unexpected visitor waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Sam!" Alex said. "What are you doing here? And my God, how did you get here so fast?"

"The bus is always faster, don't you know?" He turned to Delilah. "Hi."

Delilah smiled at him but said nothing. She had not talked to Sam ever since their confrontation the week before. She still found it weird to be around him for reasons she could not fathom.

Sam and Delilah followed Alex up the stairs to her room. "I had a last minute change of plans." Sam said as he took a seat by Alex's desk. He removed a few stack of papers and a notebook out of his bag. "I had an epiphany for a speech and I came straight down to work on it." He turned around to find both Alex and Delilah stared at him both with a smile tugged at the corner of their lips.

"What?" Sam asked in irritation.

"Not yet President and already you started to make plans for all of us." Alex said with a smile.

"Oh," Sam said. His face fell. "I'm sorry if I spoiled your plans then. I can leave." He started to pack his bag.

"Hey," Alex said quickly. She grabbed his notebook. "Don't be so sensitive. I was just kidding."

Delilah spoke up. "I can help too. Can I?"

Sam looked at her. "You sure Amy wouldn't mind?"

Delilah could feel small tension of anger build around her. Before she could say anything that she would regret, Alex piped in. "Who cares about Amy?"

"Unless," Delilah added. "You think you're too good for my help."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Good," Delilah grabbed a pen and the stack of papers Sam was holding. She sat on the floor. "I'll take a look at your speech then."

An hour into working on Sam's speech, the three friends decided to take a break.

"I think the mention of the need for more computers is good. But how are you going to help them achieve more computers?" Delilah asked.

"Right, I can assure them that I will dedicate my time into organizing fund raisers for the school." Sam said.

"These fund raisers can be held every month. That way more money will be collected." Alex added.

Sam was on a roll. "We can even have drive in movies where kids come with their friends. That will be fun."

"I know who loves a good movie or two." Delilah said with a smug smile to Alex.

Sam looked from Delilah's smile to Alex's warning look to her. "Is this about something I don't want to know about?"

"You don't have to know." Alex said.

"Yeah, you don't have to know about Alex's crush whom by the way, happens to like action movies. Take that down, Alex." Delilah handed Sam's notebook.

Sam grabbed his notebook from Delilah. "Let me guess, Jonas?"

"How did you know?" Both Alex and Delilah asked with wide eyes.

"I've seen the way you looked at him." Sam scribbled on his notebook. "Don't think I don't know."

Alex hit his elbow. "Don't make it sound like I'm lusting after him, alright?"

Delilah and Sam snickered. Alex said, "Oh shut it you two. Wait till it happens to you, then we shall see whether or not it's funny."

Both Delilah and Sam stopped snickering and resumed back to their work. Alex picked up the empty lemonade jar. "I'm going to get a refill. You just continue working."

"I'll go with you." Delilah quickly got up. When she saw the weird look Alex gave her, she muttered. "I'll stay here and help Sam then." She sat back to where she was.

"So," Sam said when Alex shut the door behind her.

"What?" Delilah asked. She didn't look up from Sam's speech. She had read it more than twenty times and she could already memorize the entire thing.

"Carrie said she was sorry about what happened last week."

"Don't lie, Sam."

Sam looked up from his notebook. "I'm not. You can ask Jordan, if you want."

"That's not important. Why didn't she come straight to me then?"

"You know how Carrie is."

Delilah looked up from Sam's speech. "I don't know how Carrie is because I don't know her. That's the problem."

Both of them stared at each other for awhile before Delilah felt a blush crept up to her face. She quickly resumed back to Sam's speech. Sam cleared his throat and went back to his notebook.

"Just so you know," he said. "You have a friend in Alex, Jordan and you know, me."

Delilah nodded. "Yeah." She gave Sam a small smile before resuming back to reading.

"By the way," Sam added. "I hear Jonas is a big skaters fan."

Delilah laughed. "Thanks for the info bite."

Sam shrugged. "He sucks at it though. Everyone knows I'm the best at skateboarding. I just don't have enough practice with the elections and all."

Delilah raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh really?"

Sam gave a smug smile. "Yes, really. But… just don't tell Alex that."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Sure."


	14. Morals Aside

**Morals Aside**

**Date: October 2004**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Kate Andrews except for Delilah Morgan.**

**

* * *

**

"I am not going to apologize to her. Why should I?" Carrie crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly in Homeroom the next day. Sam turned to her, "Look, you said very hurtful things about her shots. How would you feel if I said your articles lack content and are dead dull?"

"How dare you!" Carrie glared at him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I meant that hypothetically, you nitwit."

Carrie looked at Delilah over by the corner window. "Fine," she mumbled. "I'll say something. But I don't see why I should apologize. It was her fault to begin with."

Sam sighed. He reckoned that was better than nothing. Delilah helped improved his speech a lot the day before. Sam didn't realise his speech contained many loopholes that Amy, as an opponent could use to attack his arguments. Even though all three friends agreed yesterday that Amy Anderson couldn't recognize a loophole even if it was dancing right in front of her, they decided not to take the risk.

After class, Sam gave Carrie a look that said she had better talk to Delilah otherwise he would do it for her. Carrie grumbled further but approached Delilah nevertheless. "What's going on?" Sky asked when she saw Carrie and Delilah together at the corner of the class.

"Come on, Sky." Sam pulled her by the elbow. "Let's get to Math."

By the hall, Sam bumped into Amy as she emerged out of the girls' washroom. "Watch it, geek." She smoothed the sleeves of her shirt. "This is silk. You crumple it, you bought it."

"Now we know where you get that hideous skirt from then." Sky gave Amy's white skirt a dirty look.

"It's pleated, you bohemian freak." Amy gave Sky's long brown skirt and tied dyed T-shirt a quick glance. "Better than I can say for your monstrosity."

"Oooh, big word there." Sky said. "Don't stress your puny brain, Amy. Lord knows you might need it to remember your way to the mall."

Sam nudged Sky's elbow. "Come on, let's go."

Amy stood in front of Sam before he could walk off. "Don't even think about winning the election, Sam Wells." She crossed her over her chest. "You were lucky in middle school, but you won't be so lucky now. Know your place."

Sam couldn't suppress his anger any longer. "Can you guarantee that?" He glared at Amy. "Consider your territory invaded." He was never the sort of the person who would engage in a paltry argument but this time, Amy had gone too far.

He couldn't concentrate at all during Math. All he could think about was his strategies to beat Amy Anderson and shut her up for good. Instead of working on his Math problems, he was thinking of more ways to improve the school that would eventually benefit the entire student body.

Sam and Jordan went to their locker to put their heavy Geography books away before meeting the girls for lunch. "Come on, bro. Get a move on." Jordan leaned against the locker next to Sam's. "I'm starving, man."

Sam looked around the empty hall. "You go on ahead. I need to ask Delilah something about my speech." He turned to find Jordan narrowed his eyes at him. "What?" He took out his skateboard and played around with it.

"What makes you think she's going to come here now?" Jordan said while watching Sam twisted around with his skateboard. "She could have gone for lunch. Like what we're _supposed_ to do right now."

"Don't you know?" Sam moved his skateboard from side to side. "She had American History before this. How many textbooks do you need for that lesson?"

"Three, one for reference and two others for the actual lesson itself. Wait," Jordan held up his hand. "How do you know she had American History?"

"I erm…" Sam stammered. "I just know. Look," he got down from his skateboard and nodded toward the end of the hall where Delilah was seen walking towards them lugging three enormous books in her arms. "There she is right there."

Jordan stood straight. "Make this quick, bro. I am in major need for a good Sloppy Joe now."

"Hi guys," Delilah handed Jordan three fat textbooks. "Help me with these while I try to open my locker, will you?"

Jordan took the books and nearly fell forward with all their weight. "How the hell did you manage to carry these all the way here?"

Delilah gave him a small smile. "Jordan, you're so weak."

"So… I saw you talked to Carrie just now," Sam said.

Delilah looked at him. "So?"

Sam shrugged. "So?"

Delilah opened her locker. "She just said that she didn't mean what she said about my photographs."

"That's great, right?" Jordan said. He struggled to keep the books in his arms.

"Yeah, it's great. Until she also mentioned that she was put up to talking to me because you forced her to." She looked at Sam.

"I didn't… I mean, I did. But it's only because she shouldn't have said that about your photographs." Sam said.

Delilah smiled. "S'alright," She removed a book from Jordan's arms. "I understand. Thanks anyway. We're cool now, if you must know."

"Amen to that." Jordan said. He handed Delilah the remaining books.

"Delilah," Sam said. "I need your help with something."

"What's up?" Delilah asked.

"It's," Sam looked at Jordan. "This may take awhile, bro. You're hungry, you should go ahead first."

Jordan shrugged. "Alright then. Want me to save a sloppy for you?"

Sam shook his head. "Maybe next time, I'm not that hungry."

"Boy," Delilah said when Jordan had gone off. "This must be big if you're losing appetite over it." She took her lunch bag from her locker and slammed it shut.

"Come on," she said. "Share my lunch with me. You have to eat something."

Sam thought the idea of sharing lunch with Delilah was surprisingly uncomfortable but he agreed anyway since she offered. They sat at a bench outside the science building. "What was it you wanted to ask?" Delilah removed her lunch box from her bag. "Sushi," she said when she opened the box revealing neat rolls of wrapped rice balls in seaweed. She frowned, "I never liked these. Here, you can have them." She handed Sam a pair of chopsticks.

Sam took the chopsticks and picked on one roll. "I need you to spy on Amy for me."

Delilah stared at him. "Are you for real? That's not very diplomatic, don't you think?"

"This is not an issue of diplomacy anymore." Sam dropped the sushi back into the box. "I cannot allow Amy to be President. Can you?"

Delilah studied Sam's determined face. "You're right." She leaned forward towards him. "What do you want me to do?"


	15. The Spy

**The Spy**

**Date: October 2004**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. The Morgans, mine. The rest, Kate Andrews's.**

**

* * *

**

Delilah hung around by the school front steps after the last lesson. She knew that The Amys would probably have gone to the washroom to put on touches of make-up to their ridiculously small noses. That gave her twenty minutes to get to her locker to put away her books and made it to the front steps just in time.

She sat on a wall by the steps. "You know what to do?" Sam asked when he approached her.

Delilah nodded. "You'd better get out of here before she comes then."

"Remember, just get the details that I need. Other than that, I'm not interested. There is a limit to this whole spying thing."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. You still have your ethics." She added with a sigh. "Listen, I have my ethics too. They're my friends so if there is information I am sworn to secrecy, I will not tell you."

Sam ruffled her hair, "Yeah, yeah."

Delilah laughed, "Stop it! Oh look, there they are now. Scoot!"

Delilah watched as Sam ran to the school bus. She strained her neck to look inside the school. The Amys were making their way towards her.

"Amy, hi!" She got down from the wall and gave The Amys a bright smile.

Amy folded her arms across her chest. "Where are your geeky buddies?"

Aimee raised her eyebrow in suspicion, "Wasn't that Sam Wells you were flirting with?"

Delilah choked. "WHAT? No! I mean, yes. No, I mean… we were just talking. That's all."

"Very friendly, if you ask me." Mel muttered with a fold of her arms.

Aimee put her hand on her hips. "Forget that. So, after one week, you finally decide to talk to us?"

"Look," Delilah said. "You don't understand."

Mel stood beside Aimee. "We don't have to understand. You sure are confident to think we will welcome you like before."

Delilah gave Amy her most sincere apologetic smile. "I just didn't want to make a big deal between you guys and Carrie's group." She picked up her bag from the floor. "Look, I just came to ask whether you are interested in going shopping with me later." She nudged Mel's elbow. "There's a new store in town. I heard Britney Spears came by to shop there when she was in town."

Mel stared at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Don't believe whatever people say, Mel." Amy said.

Delilah shrugged. "Believe whatever you want. I'm going to check it out." She went down the steps.

_One, two, three…_

"Oh crap," Amy stomped her feet. "Hang on! Get in the car, we'll all go together."

Delilah gave an inward whoop and smiled discreetly. "Let's go!" She looped arms with Amy and Mel.

They got into the back seat of the limousine that was parked right outside the school gate.

"You really know how to make an exit," Delilah told Amy as she turned to see the many gawks that they received on their way out.

"Naturally," Amy tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Amy may be the only student at Robert Lowell that actually comes to school in a limousine." Aimee said.

Amy rolled. "Aimee, I _am_ the only girl that comes to school in a limousine."

Delilah gave a forced smile. "Ha. Yes. Indeed." She only hopes she survived this day when it ends.

When they arrived, the girls went straight to the new store Delilah was talking about.

"Are you sure Britney came here before, Del?" Amy asked as she raked through the skirts.

Mel scrunched her nose. "They all look so…" She whispered, "_Tacky_."

Delilah laughed. "That's because you're looking at the kids' section, dahling." She pulled Mel's arm deeper into the store.

"This, is it."

The four girls stood, speechless. All around them were rows and stacks of clothes that are of the latest fashion. Shades, shoes, skirts, shirts and even funky t-shirts were littered around the store.

"Look," Delilah said as she went toward the counter, "They even have a picture of Britney taken when she came."

"She bought almost the whole store," said the saleslady behind the counter.

"Come on," Amy pulled Delilah's arm towards the rows of pretty dresses and skirts. "Let's try them! Who knows, I may buy the whole store."

The four friends tried on dresses after dresses and many hats and shades (even though they look silly in them). Delilah knew she was not supposed to have fun but she couldn't help herself. She didn't know how to bring up the topic of the election without causing a stop to the fun they were having.

"So," Amy said as they took a seat at a small café outside the mall. "You've been spending a lot of time with Sam Wells, Del."

"And?" Delilah asked while taking a sip of the latte that she ordered earlier. Perhaps she didn't have to work so hard at bringing up the topic of the elections after all.

"So, dish! What is that twerp going to write for his speech?"

Delilah choked. "You don't think I am THAT close to him, are you? I'm sorry girls, I don't really care about his campaign, really."

Aimee folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, come off it, Delilah. I am sure he told you something."

"Yeah, don't think we're stupid or something." Mel added. "I know something is going on."

Delilah looked at Amy, then Aimee and Mel. "Look, the only thing I know is that he will bring up topics about the need for more computers at RLHS and he will do something about it when he becomes President."

"Ha!" Amy scoffed. "I should have known he was going to do something as selfish as that."

"Selfish?" Delilah asked.

"You see, if he just chooses computers then who will be benefiting the most?"

Delilah gave a sly grin. "Erm… almost all the student body?"

"No, silly." Mel said. "The nerds from the IT Club will have a field trip because they are the only ones who frequent the computer lab."

"Well," Aimee added. "They, and Sam Wells."

"So what about the rest of the student body?" Amy asked as she leaned forward toward Delilah.

Delilah thought for awhile. "You mean, the cool people."

Amy, Aimee and Mel leaned back on their chairs and smiled smugly.

"And I bet you will cover that topic really well, then?" Delilah asked Amy.

Amy replied coolly. "Naturally. It takes one to know one."

Even though The Amys were really secretive about what they intended to do with their campaign, they gave Delilah an idea on how she could help Sam with his speech.

Amy drove Delilah to her front drive. "I'll walk you to your door then."

Delilah was about to open the door when she looked out of the window and saw a profile of someone sitting down on a bench right on her porch.

"Sam," she whispered.

"What?" Amy asked.

Delilah quickly turned to Amy. "Oh no, it's okay. You must be pretty tired. I had a lot of fun today though."

Amy smiled. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow. I had a lot of fun too."

Delilah waited by her front drive until the limousine got out of view before she walked into the little pier-like walkway that led her all the way to her porch.

Sam who had noticed her got out of the limousine earlier, stood up. "Had fun, then?"

Delilah folded her arms across her chest and walked towards him. "You gave me a shock, if you must know."

Sam shrugged. "What can I say? I have no patience. Besides, I don't have your number and Sky told me how to get here."

Delilah remained silent. Sam looked around the magnificent view of Seattle Bay in front of them.

"Nice house you got here."

Delilah shrugged. "I guess. But when a storm comes in, we'll be the first to drown seeing I live in a house that floats on the Bay."

Sam laughed. "What about Sky then? She lives on a boat!"

Delilah smiled. "A houseboat, Sam. There is a difference." She walked towards her front door and opened it. "Come on, before we freeze out here."

Sam followed her in. "Just so you know, I waited for almost an hour. So technically, I am already frozen."


End file.
